


Vlive

by fambamweekly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line forever, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, forever cuties, jisoo says like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: “Hop like a bunny!”In Jihoon’s mind: I’m going to kill all of you.





	Vlive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a v-live that they did that contained too much wonhoon that i COULDNT not do anything about it… so I’m writing my feelings down LOL. This is what I thought would’ve happened afterwards. If you haven't watched the vlive, it might make sense to watch it first before reading, but you don't have to.~ If you do, it's here: http://www.vlive.tv/video/25024?channelCode=F99B3

“It’s been Seventeen. Say the name,” Jisoo started.

“Seventeen! Thank you! Bye!,” the other members joined in as they waved goodbye to the camera.

After the v-live was over, the members started to get up and moving as they cleaned up, shouting, “You did well,” to the staff behind the camera. Jihoon stayed back a bit as everyone started to herd outside the room. Soonyoung approached him with a candy stick in his mouth as he shoved another stick in front of Jihoon’s face and asked,

“You want one?”

Jihoon smiled and shook his head while Soonyoung shrugged and stuck the candy back into his pocket.

“So that game huh? The fans are going to go wild over it.”

“Why would they,” Jihoon asked, confused.

Swinging his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and swaying them with his words, Soonyoung replied,

“Oh Jihoon. Sweet, innocent, stupid…”

“Hey!” Jihoon shrugged Soonyoung’s arm off of his shoulder as he glared up at him.

Laughing boisterously, Soonyoung started to push away Jihoon as the latter attempted to catch him in a headlock.

“Ooo, I wanna join!” Jun exclaimed from the sidelines, as he stepped in and started to grab a hold of Soonyoung’s arms.

“Hey! No fair, I’m outnumbered!” Soonyoung wailed as Jun and Jihoon started to laugh at his misery. Suddenly, there was another presence behind Jihoon who gently grabbed his waist.

“Hey!...” Jihoon exclaimed, looking behind him and stopping once he notices that it’s only Wonwoo.

“...Oh hey,” Jihoon smiled as he loosened his hold on Soonyoung.

“Oh, thank you Wonwoo! He may be small, but he’s got a hold on him, that one.” Laughing, Soonyoung ducked at he avoided Jihoon’s swing that he knew was going to happen. Wonwoo gently restrained him by pulling him in tighter, wrapping his arms around his shoulders now as it was more comfortable.

“What were you guys even fighting about?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah,” Jun chimed in.

Wonwoo gave Jun a look.

“Weren’t you fighting with them?”

Jun shrugged as he looked over at the other two for their response.

Soonyoung looked over at Jihoon and said,

“Well, our Jihoonie here didn’t understand what I meant when I said that the games were interesting and that our fans are going to love it.”

Wonwoo looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“See! I’m not the only one confused!” Jihoon exclaimed.

Soonyoung looked over at Jun, but seeing his confused expression, he sighed.

“Why am I friends with you guys?” he said exasperatedly. “The game where you know we had the numbers and we had to do the actions? Where you and Wonwoo were paired up? Where me and Jun were paired up?”

Looking at the three puzzled faces, he sighed once again.

“Why… It’s the ships! The ships I tell you!” He enunciated, passion seeping out.

It was quiet for a moment before Jun replied,

“Um correct me if I’m wrong but did he just say ships?”

“Yep.” Jihoon deadpanned.

“Ugh, you are all hopeless! Hopeless!” Soonyoung stated, lifting an arm up as he started to head out the door.

“Wait, what ships? Are we going somewhere? Soonie!” Jun cried, racing towards him. The door shut behind him as Wonwoo and Jihoon stood now, alone in the middle of the studio.

“...hey,” Wonwoo said, looking down at Jihoon.

Blushing and pulling away, Jihoon commented,

“You already said that.”

Before Jihoon could fully pull away, Wonwoo turned him around, and pushed Jihoon back into a hug.

“...Wonwoo?” Jihoon muttered through the fabric of Wonwoo’s hoodie.

“Let’s stay like this for a bit. I haven’t seen you all day. And when you weren’t here in the beginning, I thought something happened or something.”

Jihoon sighed, and knowing he wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere with Wonwoo’s grip on him, he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s back and propping his chin on his shoulders, he replied,

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had a meeting with the CEO and it took me longer than usual.”

“Oh. How was it?”

“He was just going over the songs I just finished and we talked about the schedules for the future and what I still need to get done and all.”

“Hmm.” Wonwoo hummed as he rested his head on top of Jihoon’s.

They stood in each other’s embrace for a brief moment of silence before Jihoon softly sighed.

“I missed you.”

Smiling, Wonwoo tightened his hold, and stated,

“I missed you too.”

“Schedules got so busy and we haven’t seen each other in what it feels so long and…”

Jihoon closed his eyes as he could feel the tension release out of his body now that he was back in the presence and embrace of his best friend and lover.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you.”

Smiling, Jihoon softly laughed and said,

“You already said that, stupid.”

“Hey!”

The both of them started to laugh as happiness and love filled the air around them. Wonwoo grinned as he took Jihoon’s hand and started to pull him towards the door. Laughing, Jihoon started to swing their arms as he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be than with the one person standing beside him. Wonwoo’s eyes caught his while he was staring and the smile he gave shone as bright as any star in the clear dark sky.

 

Extra~

“Oh yeah, why did you stand all the way over there?”

Jihoon and Wonwoo were now back at Jihoon’s studio after their quick cuddle back at dorms.

Jihoon looked over at Wonwoo in confusion.

“Over where?”

“When we had the v-live. You stood so far from me!” Wonwoo pouted.

Jihoon rolled his eyes as him as he clicked a few things on his laptop.

“I was just coming in. I wasn’t really paying attention to who was sitting where.”

Thinking back to the v-live, Wonwoo frowned. Jihoon glanced back at him and was taken back at his expression.

“What?” He directed the question to Wonwoo.

“Ah, it was nothing,” Wonwoo replied.

Not convinced, Jihoon turned his spinny chair around and faced Wonwoo while giving him a stare. Relenting, Wonwoo sighed and said,

“It’s just that you were playing around with Chan for a bit and then you and Hansol were talking and laughing and I just wished you were closer so that we could have moments like that instead of just glances and smiles.”

Looking over at Wonwoo’s pout, Jihoon smiled and reached over to grab his hand.

“Next time, I’ll stand so close by that when something funny happens, I’ll smack you so hard, you won’t just be doubling over in laughter.”

Wonwoo gasped in offense as he took the pillow on the couch he was sitting on and threw it as Jihoon. Laughing, Jihoon threw back the pillow and turned back to face his work.

“But seriously, we have those moments all the time anyways, why does it matter if it’s caught on camera? Plus, I would prefer them outside of watchful eyes.”

Wonwoo couldn’t see his expression, but he could see that Jihoon’s ears were turning a bit red.

“Awww, Jihooonie!” Wonwoo teased.

“Shut up or I’m literally going to kick you out,” Jihoon retorted.

“Rude!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wonhoon is the love of my life. Although I may be having an affair with it with 96 line bc they are all too irresistible. But yeah, so much indirect wonhoon that i couldnt. Go watch the vlive and come rant with me. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
